It is known in motor vehicles to provide closure panels, such as an engine compartment lid, a luggage compartment trunk lid, and a fuel filler door lid. The lid is connected to the vehicle body by hinges, and a latch is provided for latching the lid in the closed position. It is desirable to provide a remotely located handle for unlatching the latch. The handle is connected to the latch by a cable. In the case of the engine compartment lid or fuel filler door lid, the handle can be located in the passenger compartment. In the case of the luggage compartment lid, the handle can be located in either the passenger compartment or inside the luggage compartment. It is also desirable to improve the aesthetics of the vehicle by concealing the cable behind a decorative trim panel or carpeting, with only the handle visible and accessible to the user.
It would be desirable to provide an improved handle assembly for remotely unlatching a closure lid latch, with the handle assembly preventing any kinking of the cable even if the user pulls the handle at an angle with respect to the axis of cable.